


Full of Surprises

by bobasheebaby



Series: Following Her Heart [8]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 07:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16677238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Percy surprises Athena with a wedding planner.





	Full of Surprises

It had been a few days since Athena had arrived at Percy’s duchy and she was settling in nicely. It was as if they were perfectly in sync with each other. Things were calm and quiet, never rushed. They spent the days exploring her new home, Percy loved her wide-eyed amazement when he showed her the estate. Nights were spent cuddled together, sometimes in front of the fire, other times tangled together between the sheets.   
Athena loved going to sleep in his arms every night and waking up still wrapped in his warm embrace. The lazy mornings they spent making love were her favorite. She would be perfectly happy just staying in bed with him all day.  
One morning she woke up after Percy, he obviously let her sleep in. As she descended the staircase searching for her fiancé, she heard a woman’s voice mixed with his chuckles. Her stomach dropped as she rushed towards the voices.   
“Good morning doll.” He greeted her as she entered the kitchen.   
“Who is this?” Athena question gesturing to the unfamiliar brunette.  
Percy walked over to Athena, kissing her lightly on the lips as he wrapped an arm around her waist. “I thought we could start planning our wedding so I hired us a wedding planner to assist us.” He said grinning.  
“Percy, you didn’t have to.” Athena said, she mentally chastised herself for doubting him. How could she have ever thought he’d cheat on her?   
“I know doll, but I thought Tabitha could help us.” He replied kissing the top of her head.   
The wedding planner, Tabitha, had just shy of shoulder length dark brown hair and Hazel eyes, she was gorgeous, intimidatingly so. She was petite, her heels didn’t even make her as tall as Athena in flats.  
She looked intimidating, like she was judging Athena, or was she just being to sensitive? Had things with Liam screwed her up so much she felt she couldn’t trust the man she loved? She knew he’d never hurt her, so why did she feel so threatened by the brunette?  
“Oh, Percy that sounds wonderful” she said giving him a weak smile.   
“You okay doll?” He asked concerned as he pulled her aside.  
“Yeah, yeah I’m fine.” She answered trying to sound convincing.   
“I don’t believe you doll, you know you can tell me anything.” He said, his eyes staring into hers, like the truth he sought could be found there.   
“It’s just that she’s so gorgeous, it’s a little intimidating.” Athena said coming clean, she felt ridiculous saying it out loud.  
Percy kissed her forehead. “Huh, I didn’t even notice. As far as I’m concerned you are the most beautiful woman in this room. Now come on doll, let’s plan our wedding.” He said kissing her once more on the forehead before leading her back.  
“You must be Athena, pleasure to meet our blushing bride.” Tabitha said, much kinder than Athena was expecting, holding out her hand to shake Athena’s.  
“Nice to meet you Tabitha.” Athena replied shaking her proffered hand.  
“Okay Tabitha. I want you to give Athena whatever she wants. I know she has a specific vision and I want to make all of her dreams come true.” Percy said smiling down at Athena.   
“If you’d like to get ready Athena, I have some venues lined up that I’d like to show you today.” Tabitha stated.  
“Doll are you sure you’re okay?” Percy asked, looking down at her concern etched on his face.  
“Yeah. I don’t know, I just still feels like none of this is real, like it’s all part of a wonderful dream.” She replied softly, looking down at her hands. She was still chastising herself for doubting this wonderful man.   
“It’s real doll. I love you and I promise I’m not going anywhere. If this is too soon for you I can have her come back.” Percy told her, his hand on her shoulder as a gentle reassurance.  
“No! Percy, I can’t wait to marry you! It’s just I don’t need a big wedding, I just need you.” She replied, feeling more sure of herself.  
"We don't need to have a big wedding to have a planner doll. We can make it as small or as big as you want it. As long as I get to marry you, the details will fall into place." Percy responded, kissing the top of her head.   
“Now go get ready doll!” He stated lightly smacking her ass as she walked away, receiving a shake of her ass and a peel of giggles in response. He growled to himself, if only they weren’t about to leave to check out wedding venues the things he’d do to her.  
Athena ran off to get dressed her pep returning, she quickly threw on a long sleeved sweater dress, and a pair of simple flats. She applied light makeup and ran a brush through her hair before returning. Percy smiled when he saw her come back down the stairs, his happy doll back, he encircled her waist and led her out to the car to check out the first venue.   
They pulled up in front of a large church, Athena internally grimaced, she put on her perfect courtly smile taking Percy’s hand as they followed Tabitha inside.   
“Now, Athena this is the church they use for royal weddings, but there are two other options.” Tabitha explained as Athena looked around.   
The church was grand, too grand, with its high vaulted ceiling, many arches, ornate carvings, imposing pews, it all felt like too much, it didn’t feel like her and Percy.   
“It’s beautiful, but it doesn’t feel like us.” She said, hoping on of the next stops would feel like them.  
“I understand, you want something a little less grand.” Tabitha replied as she sashayed to the car.  
“Yes, exactly.” Athena agreed, believing that Tabitha understood.  
As they pulled up to the second venue, it became clear to Athena that Tabitha didn’t understand at all. They were in front of another large imposing church, she forced her smile, praying Percy wouldn’t notice it was forced as she linked arms with him before entering the church.   
The inside was just as grand as the outside, high vaulted ceiling, arches, and gold, and more cold imposing pews. Again it just didn’t feel like them, she just shook her head. Tabitha just turned on her heal and led them back to the car.  
This time Athena wasn’t optimistic that Tabitha had what she was looking for, her gut was proven right when the pulled up in front of the third and final venue, another grand church. This time she couldn’t conceal her grimace as they walked inside. More gold, more vaulted ceilings, and again with the cold and imposing pews. This wedding planner didn’t get them at all.  
“What’s wrong doll?” Percy asked, sensing her apprehension.  
“Nothing. It’s just that these places are like nothing I envisioned.” She replied grimacing .  
“What’s your vision doll?” He asked.  
“You, me, and some close friends on a beach like the cove in New York.” She replied, her face lighting up at the thought of a small beach wedding.  
“That sounds beautiful. If that’s what you want doll, let’s find ourselves a beach.” Percy stated kissing her forehead.   
He looked up expectedly at Tabitha, “I’ll try but at last minute I can’t promise we will be able to see anything today.” She sighed, walking off as she pulled out her phone to make some calls.   
Percy turned to Athena taking her face in his hands, “if we can’t see something today we’ll just look another day ok doll?” He asked, gently caressing her cheeks with his thumbs.  
Athena nodded as he leaned up to kiss him softly, she let out a contended sigh as they pulled apart. She knew they would find the perfect place for them, just maybe not today.   
Tabitha came back her heels clicking on the church’s tile floors as she walked.  
“Well I managed to find one place, they are set up for a wedding, but I managed to swing approval to show you.” She recounted, leading them back to the car.  
They pulled up by a beach, she watched as Tabitha sighed as she removed her heals to be able to walk in the sand.   
As they got closer to the water Athena let out an audible gasp, it was perfect, it was them, it was everything she envisioned. They had a tulle canopy set up at the end of the ‘aisle’ lined with tiki torches, a silk carpet runner was scattered with rose petals, she could picture her wedding here. She squeezed Percy’s hand, and he let out a small chuckle, he knew she was excited.   
Tabitha lead them to the ‘reception area’, getting married at the beach would mean staying at one venue the entire night. The ‘reception area’ had more tulle, that billowed in the wind, a long slatted wooden table adorned with candle lanterns, simple place settings and chairs. She turned to Percy with the biggest smile on her face.  
“Do you like it doll?” He asked, knowing her answer from the smile on her face.  
“I love it! It’s perfect.” She squealed happily.   
“If you love it then I love it doll. Now let’s pick a date and book our dream venue.” Percy said looking down at her, his face full of love and adoration.   
“So when we’re you thinking?” Tabitha asked them expectantly.  
“I don’t know…spring maybe?” Athena asked, looking up at Percy.  
“Perfect doll.” He replied, kissing her sweetly.  
“They have a few dates available in the spring, April 15th, April, 25th and May 6th.” Tabitha replied, rattling off the dates.   
Athena looked up at Percy expectantly, “whenever you want doll.” Percy replied, smiling at her, squeezing her hand sweetly.  
“Umm…May 6th.” Athena replied.  
“Okay that doesn’t give us much time. Athena, the next thing I’d like is to get with you to go dress shopping. We need to make sure the dress is ordered so it can be fitted.” Tabitha said as she jotted down some notes.  
Wedding dresses were next, time to assemble the girls. 


End file.
